Muy tarde para decir te amo (Spamano)
by sketchymint
Summary: Lovino vargas siempres soñó con confesar su amor a Antonio, el alegre español que conoció aquel dia en la escuela. ¿Saldrán las cosas como él desea? Hetalia no me pertenece. yo solo creé los OCs que aparecerán y la historia.
1. Prólogo

**Hola a Todos. Etto… esta es mi primera historia aquí en fanfiction. Espero que les guste!**

-Diálogos

-pensamientos

Notas de autora

Estaba listo. Luego de semanas practicando que decirle y cómo hacerlo había encontrado la manera de expresar esos sentimientos que cargaba con él desde que lo conoció. Había planeado el lugar, la hora y hasta que decirle. Realmente se había esforzado.

Recordaba perfectamente cada palabra que debía decirle y hasta estudió todas las expresiones que él podría poner para así no hacer o decir algo que arruinara su oportunidad perfecta. Analizó su peinado, simple. Su rulo característico en su lugar de siempre era lo único que resaltaba para él, y a la vez era lo que menos se debía tocar, aunque realmente no importaba, ya que no dejaba que le tocaran su cabello, y menos su rulo. También examinó su ropa, aunque no era necesario ya que era su uniforme de la escuela: Una camisa de vestir manga larga, sobre la cual iba un suéter marrón y corbata negra, y, sobre todo eso, una chaqueta azul con la insignia de la escuela. Los pantalones eran azul profundo con un diseño a cuadros y zapatos escolares negros. No es como si realmente le importara si su uniforme se viera bien, pero esta vez hasta ese detalle podía llevarlo a perder a su amado, o al menos eso creía él.

Mientras tenía su debate mental de cuál de todos los planes ejecutar sin querer recordó el día en que lo conoció.

~(*^*)~

Ese día se había perdido en los pasillos de la escuela y, para su mala fortuna, su fratello no estaba con él ya que tenían clases separadas. Él tenía artes mientras que Feliciano tenía música.

Nunca había sido bueno lidiando con personas, y su orgullo no le permitía pedir ayuda, prefería perderse y llegar media hora después a la clase, que preguntarle a alguien ¡Eso es simplemente vergonzoso!

Así que, mirando orgulloso al frente, emprendió su camino hasta el salón donde sufriría por toda una hora.

Caminó por lo que parecían horas (5 minutos realmente) y estaba a punto de rendirse, hasta que chocó con él.

Sus ojos verdes lo miraban con curiosidad, y, a pesar de haber tropezado con él, seguía manteniendo una sonrisa que adornaba su moreno rostro.

Con solo verlo Lovino Vargas, sintió una sensación en su pecho, y un solo pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza:

-Este bastardo será una gran molestia en mi vida...

~(*^*)~

Ese día fue uno de los más importantes en su vida (aunque él no lo quiera admitir) ya que conoció al amor de su vida, el cuál trajo a su vida la luz que le faltaba.

-Espero que toda esta mier- toda esta planificación sirva de algo...- comentó el ojiverde arreglando los últimos detalles de su uniforme, por suerte ese día era martes y él ingresaba a la escuela una hora después de la usual- Bien... debería irme para encontrarme con ese bastardo antes de que se junte con esos idiotas que viven para tirarse a las mujeres- Lovino tomó sus cosas, revisó una vez más su cabello y su uniforme y salió corriendo a la Academia Nuova Speranza con una inusual sonrisa.

-¡Ese bastardo será mío a partir de hoy!

La academia estaba a 15 minutos a pie, pero a Lovino le quedaba a 10 en su bicicleta, la cual había comprado con el primer sueldo de su empleo de medio tiempo en la librería de la ciudad. No es que eso fuera su sueño ideal, pero era un lugar callado y podía dormir sin que nadie lo viera, aunque no podía comer sus tomates ahí ya que la encargada se molestaba y Lovino detestaba oír sus quejas.

Al llegar a su destino, el castaño dejó su bicicleta en su lugar correspondiente y comenzó a correr para localizar al español que le había robado el corazón.

Luego de buscar en la terraza, el salón de baile, los jardines de la escuela y en algunos pasillos, Lovino logró encontrar a Antonio bajo un árbol. Se encontraba de espaldas a Lovino y parecía estar hablando con alguien.

-De seguro que es ese bastardo del vino o el hermano del macho patatas...- susurró el italiano acercándose lentamente para darle una sorpresa. Mientras más se acercaba más podía ver lo que estaba haciendo el español, al igual que podía oír lo que decía...

Y lo que vio... rompió su corazón en pedazos.

Frente a él se encontraban Antonio y su hermano, Feliciano, diciéndose el uno al otro lo que él estaba deseando decir desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Feli... Te amo

-Y-yo... también te amo... Ti amo...

Y para terminar de acabar con los sentimientos de Lovino, Feliciano y Antonio sellaron su confesión con un beso que rompió los fragmentos sobrantes del corazón del italiano mayor.

-Debo salir de aquí... debo ir a clases... s-sí, las clases... ya van a empezar ¡Mejor me apuro! No quiero tener que quedarme de pie toda una media hora parado fuera del salón...

Con esa mala excusa, Lovino dio la media vuelta y se echó a correr sin dirección aparente. La escuela y lo demás era lo que menos le importaba ahora. Su corazón acababa de romperse... todos sus planes y sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, y lo peor, el amor de su vida había escogido a nadie más que su hermano.

-Soy un idiota por creer que mis sentimientos serían correspondidos...

La vida sería más difícil a partir de ahora

 **Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Si tienen algún comentario pueden hacerlo!**

 **Se despide Nyo!utau**


	2. Chapter 1: Si solo supieras

Capítulo I

El horrible sonido del despertador interrumpió el sueño del italiano mayor, el cual con un "suave golpe" logró silenciar el aparato del demonio.

-Ugh… debería apagar esta cosa… prefiero llegar tarde que escuchar este sonido todos los días- comentó volviendo a acomodarse en su cama y cubriéndose con sus sábanas- debería pensar en cambiarme de escuela… así no tendría que ver a ese bastardo y al traidor de mi _fratellino…_ son un par de imbéciles… y yo no puedo odiarlos… ¡¿Por qué soy tan imbécil?! ¡Ellos me traicionaron! ¡Tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo!- gritaba mientras intentaba volverse a dormir, lo cual no estaba funcionando-... Maldita sea… ya no tengo sueño

De un solo golpe se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la cocina en nada más que sus pantalones de pijama y se preparó un simple sándwich de tomate. El despertar gracias al sonido de esa máquina del terror, casi romperlo a los golpes y luego rodar en su cama llorando, insultando o criticando a su hermano y al español se había vuelto una rutina para él desde aquel evento ocurrido hace apenas dos semanas atrás.

" _Feli… Te amo"_

Con solo recordar esas palabras Lovino sentía ganas de llorar. Desde que lo conoció siempre quiso que esas palabras se las dijera a él y a nadie más. Claro, él sabía que Antonio tenía una reputación de mujeriego junto a sus dos amigos, pero algo en él le decía que el español dejaría de ser un pervertido al aceptar sus sentimiento, teoría que fue destruida el martes de hace dos semanas.

Desde ese día el ojiverde se encargó de evitar a la "nueva pareja sensación de la Academia" a toda costa. Comía en su salón, no deambulaba en los pasillos en sus horas libres, y después de las clases se iba a su trabajo, ya que el equipo de Football aún no comenzaba a practicar.

Por suerte su hermano no vivía en el mismo edificio que él, porque si no tendría que dormir en la calle.

-Imbécil _fratellino…_ ¿Por qué me lo quitaste?- murmuró el castaño mientras comía su sándwich e intentaba concentrarse en repasar para el examen de física que tendría ese día.

Contrario a lo que muchos creen Lovino es un muy buen estudiante, siempre figura entre los mejores de su salón. Podría ser el primero, pero siempre fallaba en las asignaciones de arte. Si tan solo su abuelo le hubiese enseñado a dibujar a él también, pero no, él decidió dedicarle todo su tiempo a Feliciano y dejar que Lovino se quedara solo. Igual que el bastardo español…

En medio de su momento de depresión su teléfono comenzó a sonar recordándole la hora

" _7:00 am. Falta una hora para la escuela"_

-¡Mierda! ¡Aún ni me he bañado!

 _~time skip~_

Después de una ducha rápida y de vestirse a la carrera Lovino tomó su bolso, su violín y se fue en su bicicleta a la academia. Luego de pedalear como si su vida dependiera de ello logró llegar faltando un minuto para entrar.

-Diablos. Mis piernas duelen… debo dejar de llegar tarde o me las tendré que quitar… no, mejor no pienso en eso…- dejó su bicicleta en su lugar y se encaminó a su primera clase, Artes.

Al llegar al salón el italiano se dirigió a su puesto usual que se ubicaba al final del salón al lado de la ventana que daba al campo de baseball, el cual estaba siendo utilizado en ese momento por dicho equipo.

Algo que hacía que la academia Nuova Speranza se destacara eran sus clubes, los cuales eran famosos en toda la ciudad. Cada club poseía a una o dos estrellas, pero había un cierto grupo de clubes que se destacaban aún más: el club de artes tenía a Feliciano, el equipo de baseball tenía a Alfred F. Jones, el club de cocina tenía a Francis Bonefoy y a Emma Morgens, el equipo de Football tenía a Arthur Kirkland y a Lovino, el club de Artes marciales a Yao Wang y Leon Wang, el de Kendo a Kiku Honda, y varios más los cuales serán nombrados después.

- _si no mal recuerdo… ya comenzarán las prácticas del equipo de Football… espero que el cejón no se ponga estricto ya que es el nuevo capitán-_ pensó mientras observaba como calentaban los jugadores del equipo, los cuales eran dirigidos por Alfred, un chico de primer año de secundaria superior muy ruidoso al que se le solía ver comiendo hamburguesas y comida rápida. Luego de observarlo durante 5 minutos sin darse cuenta, el rubio dirigió su mirada hacia él y comenzó a hacer movimientos con la mano para saludarlo.

- _Hey Lovino! How are you?-_ exclamó alegre el estadounidense acercándose a él

-Ugh… ¿Qué quieres gordo?- preguntó sin interés mientras miraba un libro para evitar contacto visual.

-¡Oye! ¡No tienes que ser tan malo! Yo solo quería saludarte… ¿Ya van a comenzar sus prácticas no? ¡Iggy lleva varios días planeando el itinerario! Dijo algo sobre 4 horas de entrenamiento sin descanso

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es que ese cejón no conoce la piedad?! ¡Es casi tan malo como ese macho patatas!- exclamó el ojiverde atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros

-Nah. No creo que aguante tanto, él es muy débil hasta en el se…- el americano se calló de repente, cosa que atrajo la atención de Lovino

-¿es débil hasta en…qué?- preguntó intrigado. Es muy inusual que Alfred dejara de hablar, así de debía ser la debilidad más grande del inglés la que estuvo a punto de revelar

-Em… bueno… él… ¡AHAHAHAHA!- comenzó a reír fuertemente intentando que el más pequeño olvidara el tema, lo cual parecía estar funcionando ya que comenzó a gritar cosas en italiano, probablemente insultos, hacia él _\- wow wow! Chill out dude!_ No tienes que insultarme tanto

-¡entonces deja de gritar como la bestia que eres!- exclamó el italiano iracundo- ¡me vas a romper los tímpanos!

-eres un amargado- comentó el ojiazul haciendo un leve puchero, el cual Lovino ignoró. Estaba a punto de decirle a él rubio que se largara, pero fue interrumpido por su profesor de artes, quién, con un fuerte y claro "Buenos días jóvenes. Vuelvan a sus asientos por favor" inició la clase

-Vete de aquí que ya empezaron mis clases- ordenó mientras se acomodaba en su asiento. El americano obedeció y se fue, pero sólo porque sus compañeros lo llamaban- por fin quietud…

-El día de hoy les asignaré un proyecto especial- informó el profesor mientras tomaba asiento y sacaba algunos papelillos, colocándolos en un frasco grande- dentro de 3 meses será el festival de artes de la Academia y queremos que los alumnos de 3º de secundaria inferior participen en el él, con el motivo de incentivarlos a que elijan nuestra mención de Artes en un futuro. Asi que, formaremos distintos grupos, cada uno con arte distinto. Por favor acérquense al escritorio y tomen un papel por favor- indicó colocando el frasco cerca de la orilla. Poco a poco los alumnos comenzaron a acercarse y a tomar papelitos del frasco, los cuales tenían escrito una de las tres opciones disponibles: pintura, escritura o escultura.

Después de esperar toda una eternidad a que llegara su turno, Lovino se levantó y se dirigió al escritorio

- _todo menos pintura… por favor todo menos pintura…-_ pensaba mientras revolvía los papeles pensando en una forma de manipular la suerte para obtener cualquier otra cosa. Después de pasar como cinco minutos revolviendo en el frasco, cosa que provocó que el profesor se enojara, sacó un papel- _vamos a ver…_

Todo su mundo se detuvo al leer una simple palabra:

" _pintura"_

 _-_ ¡Maldición!

-¡Vargas! ¡Evite las groserías!

No podía creerlo ¡¿Cómo se supone que hiciera un dibujo?! ¡Él apesta dibujando! Eta actividad estaba hecha para hacerlo vivir trauma, de eso estaba seguro. Con un gruñido el ojiverde se sentó de nuevo y colocó su cabeza sobre la mesa. Este año solo ha estado lleno de decepciones, tanto escolares como amorosas.

Mientras Lovino maldecía en voz baja a todo ser viviente de este mundo el profesor comenzó a hablar de nuevo

-Bueno jóvenes, ya cada quien tiene asignado el tipo de proyecto con el que trabajarán. A los que les toca escultura pueden elaborar algo sencillo con barro o con arcilla, nada demasiado caro. A los que les tocó escritura pueden realizar un cuento o un poema. Y por último, a los que les toco pintura pueden hacer una pintura al óleo, un grafiti o simplemente un dibujo a grafito. No queremos que gasten demasiado, de hecho los materiales se los brindará la institución. Ahora, lo más importante es el tema que desarrollarán-comentó el profesor revisando una hoja- el proyecto puede tratar de cualquier cosa, ya sea la familia, los animales u otra cosa, pero todos deben tener en común un tema principal, y ese es el amor. Hay muchos tipos de amor y no todos significan lo mismo- explicó- el amor familiar es totalmente distinto al amor que se le tiene a su pareja, el cual también es distinto al amor que tengan por una actividad o por otra cosa.

¿Amor? Tiene que estar bromeando. ¿Cómo es posible que Lovino, el cual fue rechazado sin siquiera confesarse, pueda hacer un proyecto sobre el sentimiento que menos quiere recordar? De ninguna manera, aunque no parecía importarle a nadie

-El amor es un sentimiento fuerte, y puede ser un arma de doble filo, ya que al confesarte puedes ser aceptado o rechazado. No hay forma de saber si nos saldrá bien- prosiguió el profesor- el punto de esta asignación es que demuestren qué es el amor para ustedes. Durante este lapso serán evaluados sus progresos y también se les dará pequeñas tutorías para que tengan éxito en su trabajo. Espero que obtengan notas excelentes.

Después de dar instrucciones y otras cosas más el profesor prosiguió con su clase, dejando a un lado el tema del proyecto. Lovino por otra parte no podía dejar de pensar en dicha asignación ¿Qué se supone que haría si lo único que recuerda es aquel dolor en su pecho? Obviamente su cuadro, aparte de quedar horrible, sería una representación de una mente gris y desolada, la cual había perdido todo rastro de vitalidad y su capacidad de amar.

Y aunque lo hiciera y quedara bien ¿Cuál era el punto? Feliciano también participaría y sin duda su cuadro sería mejor que el suyo, siempre ha sido así. Feliciano es más amable, sociable y talentoso que él, y siempre se ganaba la atención de todos, dejando a Lovino solo. Solo desde hace dos años de que se dejó de sentir así, ya que en ese tiempo conoció a Antonio, el cual no parecía separarse de él, pero, hasta él cambió de opinión y decidió seguir el mismo camino que siguen todos. Era cuestión de tiempo realmente. Lovino lo sabía y debía aceptar que estaba solo de nuevo.

El resto del día pasó normalmente. Sin ninguna interrupción por parte de algún ente molesto, y, aunque lo hubiesen molestado, lo más probable es que no hubiesen obtenido respuesta del castaño de ojos verdes llamado Lovino Vargas, el cual, se encontraba sumido en su pequeño y miserable mundo.

- _Necesito desahogarme… necesito hablar con alguien…-_ repetía una y otra vez mientras se dirigía al hogar de la única persona que podía considerar como amiga después de Antonio. Comenzó caminando, pero fue aumentando la velocidad conforme se acercaba al lugar- _necesito… necesito verla…_

 _Necesito verte… Emma_

 **Bien, aquí tienen el (nada) esperado capítulo uno! Espero que les haya gustado**

 **Em… sé que en estos momentos Romano actúa muy pesimista, pero es así como yo me imagino que sería al pasar por cosas de esto tipo.**

 **A partir del siguiente capítulo saldrán más personajes y la historia comenzará a tomar su rumbo principal, lo cual significa que vendrán capítulos más largos, y, finalmente, el jefe España aparecerá!**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capu~**

 **Voten**

 **Comenten**

 **Y síganme si quieren ser Badasses(?)**

 _Nyo!Utau_


	3. Chapter 2: Venas Arcoiris

Capítulo 2: Venas Arcoíris

 **Venas Arcoíris= Rainbow veins by Owl City**

 **Hetalia no me pertenece. Si fuera mía el UsUk sería cannon… y no. No son hermanos… a menos que recoger a un niño en un campo cree un lazo sanguíneo mágico -_-**

 **Por cierto… ¡¿Soy la única que cree que Polar de Escandalosos es igual a Kumajiro?!**

 **DISFRUTEN**

 ***Punto de Vista de Emma***

 _Desde que conocí a Lovino en aquel viaje a Italia, supe que era un niño al cual le costaba expresar sus sentimientos. Podía estar feliz, pero aun así en su rostro solo se podía observar un ceño fruncido. Asi era él, un terco, un malhablado. Un tsundere como diría Kiku._

 _A pesar de todo yo insistí en convertirme en su amiga. Era una niña algo terca también._

 _Los dos pasamos un buen tiempo juntos, hablando de cosas de niños y jugando todo el día. Asi solía ser siempre, ya que su hermano menor nunca estaba con el gracias a sus clases y actividades diurnas. Y ni hablar de sus padres, los cuales solo vivían para complacer a Feliciano._

 _Increíblemente, Feli nunca llegó a desarrollar un complejo de superioridad. Él siempre ha sido un niño muy dulce y amable con todos. Lovino por su parte si desarrolló cierto resentimiento hacia él y le dejaba en claro que no lo soportaba, aunque era mentira._

 _Los tres nos hicimos amigos rápidamente- aunque yo sabía que Lovino no le gustaba que conociera a su hermano- y ellos fueron mi compañía durante mi estadía._

 _Aun después de haberme ido Lovino siguió en contacto conmigo y ambos prometimos vernos de nuevo un día, y lo hicimos, cuando entramos a la misma escuela. Al llegar pude notar que él no había cambiado, seguía siendo igual de gruñón que siempre, pero algo no estaba igual. Junto a él estaba un hombre castaño, el cual se encontraba hablando con él con una gran sonrisa e, increíblemente, Lovino no parecía molestarle. Si, aún tenía su actitud tsundere pero, lucia feliz._

 _Desde ese día siempre los veía juntos. En la cafetería, biblioteca, sala de estudios, en las canchas de futbol… parecían siameses. No sabía por qué Lovino estaba con él- claro, Antonio es alguien agradable y hasta yo me hice su amiga- pero un día lo descubrí. El italiano tsundere estaba loco por el amante de tomates_

 _Yo, por mi parte, estaba muy feliz. ¡Mi mejor amigo se había enamorado y de alguien muy agradable! Y por lo que veía, Antonio correspondía sus sentimientos. Por ende decidí ayudarlo a confesar su amor y hasta a ganarse al castaño._

 _Luego de tantos días de ayudarle a reunir el valor Lovino ya estaba listo para llevar a cabo su plan. Yo le ayudé memorizando las cosas que diría y hasta lo ayudé a sacar las malas palabras de su cabeza. Lovino se esforzó mucho y yo siempre lo animé con una sonrisa. Quise acompañarlo a el lugar donde le diría a Antonio todo, pero tenía un concurso de cocina en esa semana y tendría que salir de la escuela, aun así antes de irme le deseé lo mejor. No quería verlo con el corazón roto._

 _Los días en que estuve fuera pasaron lentamente para mí. Vivía todo el tiempo pensando en mi amigo y su confesión. ¿Le habría ido bien? ¿Y si lo rechazaban? ¿Y si Antonio no era homosexual? ¿Y si ya tenía novia? No Emma, tienes que pensar positivo._

 _Obviamente no me concentré para nada durante el concurso. Me pasé todo el tiempo pensando en mi amigo ¿Qué esperaban?, cualquiera estaría en esta situación. A la final no gané pero quedé en segundo lugar, algo bueno para mí. Al terminar el concurso me dirigí a toda prisa al hotel, tomé mis cosas y me registré en el siguiente vuelo a la ciudad. Quería verlo y enterarme de lo que había pasado._

 _El viaje, en comparación a los días lejos de la academia, fue más rápido. Llegué en menos de media hora y, de no haber sido de noche, hubiese ido a llamar a Lovino a su dormitorio. Esa noche me dediqué a desempacar y a limpiar un poco el polvo que se había acumulado dentro de la casa en mi ausencia. Después de terminar todo me di una larga ducha, me cambié a mis pijamas y me acosté sin preocuparme por la cena. No tenía tanta hambre realmente._

 _Mañana iría a ver a Lovi y le preguntaría que tal le fue. De seguro que bien, estoy segura que hasta son novios, digo, ¿Cómo no serlo? ¡Ambos demostraban un afecto mutuo! Era algo tan hermoso, y a la vez, doloroso._

 _Supongo que nada es perfecto._

Por eso, al día siguiente no pude creer lo que oí.

Le había escrito a Lovino, diciendo que ya había llegado, pero no recibí respuesta. Fue al terminar las clases que esa pequeña palomilla azul que indica que ya leyó mi mensaje apareció, y eso sucedió antes de abrir la puerta de mi habitación y al ser envuelta en un abrazo por parte de Lovino. Quise preguntar por qué estaba tan de buen humor, pero al sentir una humedad en mi hombro supe todo. Pobre Lovi…

Correspondí el abrazo inmediatamente y lo intenté calmar lo más que pude. De alguna forma funcionó, ya que se separó y limpió sus lágrimas, terminando de entrar sin siquiera pedir permiso. No me importaba, él siempre lo hacía y eso me demostraba que estaba en su modo usual de nuevo. Con un suspiro cerré la puerta y me senté en un sofá que estaba frente al que había elegido Lovino para sentarse **(Las habitaciones de los estudiantes son como un pen house)** y esperé a que él mismo me contara la historia de cómo el español lo había rechazado.

Pero como dije, me llevé una sorpresa.

 ***Punto de vista normal***

Lovino le contó todo a su amiga. Desde la vez que los vió confesarse hasta los días que pasó sin hablar con alguno de ellos. Se sentía horrible, miserable. Sus sentimientos fueron pisoteados y destruidos sin siquiera haber sido transmitidos a esa persona especial. Maldita sea.

Emma lo observaba sin decir palabra, quería que su amigo se desahogara, para poder ayudarlo a sentirse mejor. Toda la habitación estaba envuelta en un ambiente incómodo, con ambos fuera de carácter. Lovino estaba triste, enojado y deprimido, y Emma estaba seria y ni siquiera le ofreció a el ojiverde uno de sus famosos waffles belgas, pero era de esperarse ya que la conversación que tenían no era agradable.

Lovino dejó salir todo. El dolor, la tristeza, la soledad que sentía y el rencor hacia su hermano. Lloró por momentos y en otros lo único que hizo fue maldecir. Se sentía horrible, quería cavar un hoyo y morir ahí, quería hacer lo que sea para no tener que ver a su anterior amor y a su hermano afortunado estando juntos y esperando su bendición. No quería oír a su hermano hablando de sus citas o al bastardo preguntándole sobre qué cosas podría obsequiarle a su hermano. Quería silenciar todo, quería olvidar todo. Dejar de sentir, dejar de pensar, dejar de _amar._

Pero sabía que la vida seguía y que en algún momento se acostumbraría a eso, al igual que como lo hizo cuando sus padres prefirieron a su hermano por sobre él. Sabía que debía avanzar si quería cumplir su meta, y más que todo, sabía que no estaba solo. Su única amiga, Emma, estaba ahí para él y le dejó en claro que lo iba a ayudar a superar ese dolor y que volvería a ser el mismo. Esto hizo que el ojiverde se sintiera mucho mejor. Tenía que superar esto.

- _G-grazie…_ Realmente necesitaba dejar salir todo- comentó al relajarse un poco. La belga le mostró una sonrisa amable.

-No te preocupes Lovi, cosas como estas les pasan a todos, y lo hemos superado. Tomará tiempo, lo sé, pero te sentirás mejor. Por ahora lo que debes hacer es salir con tus amigos a distraerte un rato. Ya sabes, ir al cine y eso.

-Pero, sabes que las únicas personas que considero mis amigos son el bastardo y tú.- el muchacho dio un suspiro. Emma pensó en una idea.

-No tienes amigos pero puedes hacerlos ¡Y yo te voy a ayudar!- la vieja Emma había vuelto de nuevo. La ojiverde se levantó y le dio un abrazo a Lovino- voy a ayudarte en lo posible para que vuelvas a ser el mismo gruñón que amo- la chica rió leve. Lovino por su parte estaba sorprendido por el abrazo e intentaba zafarse de él mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rosa.

-M-maldición ¡Suéltame mujer!- exclamó algo aturullado. Emma notó eso y se separó con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Qué? ¿Te da vergüenza~?- bromeó la chica y sin esperar respuesta se lanzó sobre el castaño y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el estómago- Lovi ¡Eres tan adorable! ¡Si no tienes cuidado te voy a secuestrar!

El italiano no podía responder ya que se encontraba muriendo de risa en el sofá. Intentaba separarse de la chica pero su energía estaba enfocada en respirar para no ahogarse, dando manotadas al aire para dar a entender que se rendía. Pareció que la chica había entendido sus gestos ya que se detuvo y lo dejó respirar en calma. Luego de tranquilizar a sus pulmones la vió con cara de pocos amigos.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso. NUNCA

-Hehe~ No puedo prometer nada~

Al día siguiente Lovino salió a las 8:00 am de su habitación. Sus clases empezaban a las 9:00 am los martes pero el ojiverde se había levantado increíblemente de buen humor, así quería hacer algo antes de ir a la academia. Tomó sus llaves, su bolso- el cual no estaba tan lleno ya que solo tenía cuatro clases ese día y una de ellas era educación física-, su bicicleta y salió en dirección al centro de la ciudad.

La academia estaba situada en una isla artificial creada por las Naciones Unidas con el fin de promover un lugar seguro para los estudiantes de todas partes del mundo, además de mezclar las culturas para una mayor experiencia educativa. La isla era en si un conjunto de pequeñas islas, valga la redundancia, conectadas a una isla principal y a las demás por varios puentes- los autos tardaban 30 minutos en cruzar de una isla a otra y el Trolebús Central 15-, formando una especie de pentágono donde la mayor isla estaba en el medio. El lugar en si no tenía nombre, pero los habitantes la llamaban Isla Estrella. La isla principal, o Isla Capital era el principal centro y por obvias razones la capital del país. En ella se encontraba una cede de la ONU donde los representantes encargados de gobernar llevaban a cabo su trabajo, también se encontraba el aeropuerto principal y los hogares de los mandatarios.

En la isla superior, llamada Isla Energía, se encontraba la cede de la Central de energía, la Cual era Eólica y Solar ya que la isla no tenía ríos. En la isla de la izquierda- o Isla Cultura- se encontraban los principales centros culturales donde los habitantes podían ir a disfrutar de los eventos que hacían cuando había alguna fecha importante de algún país. El lugar estaba decorado con los estilos principales de cada nación, y todo aquel que extrañaba su hogar iba allá a sentirse en casa.

La isla derecha, de nombre Isla Economía, estaba destinada a los principales centros empresariales. Tecnología, ciencia, medicina, todo estaba ahí.

Los centros educativos y las residencias estudiantiles se encontraban en la Isla Conocimiento, la cual estaba situada en la esquina inferior derecha del pentágono. Y por último la Isla Comercio, encontrada en la esquina inferior izquierda, estaba destinada a los principales centros comerciales, cines, tiendas y otros lugares donde los habitantes se podían distraer. A pesar de estar tan separadas cada una de la otra, tener distintas funciones y actuar como pequeños países dentro de uno más grande, todas las islas tenían algo de otra. Mini tiendas, hospitales, residencias, mercados… todo tenía su respectiva sucursal dentro de La Isla Estrella.

A Lovino siempre le pareció curioso el hecho de ningún país estuviera luchando por poseer poder sobre la isla, pero al investigar a fondo descubrió que esta era oficialmente parte de Estados Unidos, cosa que no le sorprendió. Todo en ese lugar era súper moderno y el país recibía mucha ayuda monetaria, además que el idioma oficial era inglés. Las personas que ahí habitaban no tenían que cambiar su nacionalidad ya que no era necesario, solo tenían que saber hablar el idioma.

La Isla Conocimiento tenía un lugar que Lovino frecuentemente visitaba, era un pequeño restaurante familiar donde servían comida de todos los países. Los chefs eran muy buenos en su trabajo y el ojiverde amaba comer su pizza, la cual vendían por trozos. El italiano pensó que sería algo bueno comenzar el día con una comida que le recordara a su amada Italia. Pedaleando con calma podía sentir el viento mover su cabello, haciendo que temblara un poco gracias a la brisa otoñal de septiembre. Al detenerse en un semáforo sacó su teléfono y observó la fecha: 22 de septiembre, con razón…

-Este frio ha estado desde inicios de mes- comentó para él mientras comenzaba a pedalear de nuevo- hasta nos hicieron usar el uniforme antes. El mundo está loco

Luego de recorrer varias calles, pasar por varias tiendas, una plaza y una escuela primaria, el castaño llegó a su destino. Un pequeño restaurante llamado _"World Café",_ el cual estaba adornado por fuera con pequeñas banderitas y distintas flores. Lovino estacionó su bicicleta y entró a lugar, inhalando el aroma de comida recién hecha.

El restaurante estaba muy organizado por dentro. Las mesas estaban distribuidas equitativamente, seis del lado derecho y seis del lado izquierdo, dejando un espacio en forma de línea recta hacia el mostrador, donde se encontraba una barra. Las paredes eran de color verde y las cortinas de un color rosa claro. Era un lugar muy bonito y a esta hora se encontraba vacío. O eso creía Lovino.

Sentado en la barra se encontraba un chico de cabello plateado y estatura baja, llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela pero como estaba de espaldas Lovino no podía reconocer quien era. El muchacho estaba comiendo algo que despedía un olor un poco desagradable. Ugh.

Lovino se acercó al mostrador justamente cuando la encargada principal, Lisa, salía de la cocina. La chica de nacionalidad australiana tenía cabello marrón amarrado en una trenza larga y ojos azul claro, llevaba puesto el uniforme del restaurante. Al ver al italiano sonrió con amabilidad y se dirigió a donde estaba.

- _Hello Lovino!_ ¿Cómo estás?- peguntó algo animada

- _Ciao Bella._ Increíblemente estoy de bueno humor- contestó- como sea, hoy quiero comer algo de pizza o un Calzone. ¿Podrías hacerme alguno de ellos?

-los ingredientes no han llegado aun así que no puedo hacerla…

-Bueno ¿Entonces el Calzone?- la chica asintió.

-¡Claro! ¡Trabaja un Calzone para el joven italiano~!- exclamó dando una vuelta antes de volver a la cocina tarareando una canción que el ojiverde no reconocía. Lovino suspiró y se dirigió a su puesto favorito. El último asiento de la barra, el cual tenía la ventana al lado. Se dedicó a jugar con una servilleta mientras esperaba. Todo estaba bien, hasta que volvió a sentir el aroma pestilente proviniendo del plato del joven a su derecha.

-Ugh ¿Qué mierdas es eso?- preguntó algo asqueado. El joven dirigió su mirada hacia él- sus ojos violetas mirando directamente a los de él-, levantó su mano y le pasó unas pinzas para la nariz. Lovino no entendió al principio pero al volver a percibir el olor se las colocó.

-Es tiburón, un alimento muy popular en mi país- comentó con una voz algo profunda y con acento probablemente nórdico.

-¿De qué país eres? Jamás había oído de un país que coma tiburón… no sabía que alguien podía comer uno de hecho- confesó- ese olor me jodió la nariz.

-Soy de Islandia, y no solo en mi país es popular, también se come en Groenlandia. ¿De dónde eres tú? En mi país es raro que alguien no lo coma.

-Soy de Italia. Veo que eres de mi escuela- el ojivioleta lo observó como si quisiera escanearlo de arriba abajo, leer su mente y descifrar si era un buen chico. A Lovino lo incomodó un poco su mirada. Luego de un rato volvió a observar su plato.

-Ja. Soy Emil Steilsson, de la clase 3 B. Te pareces a uno de mis compañeros, un italiano llamado Feliciano- el ojiverde asintió algo molesto por oír ese nombre.

-Él es mi hermano menor. Me llamo Lovino Vargas y estoy en la clase 3 A… por favor no me compares con él que detesto eso.- ambos intercambiaron un apretón de manos y charlaron mientras Lisa preparaba la comida del castaño. Emil era un chico muy agradable y ambos dos congeniaron muy bien. Ambos preferían estar solos y les gustaba comer cierta comida con pasión- Lovino amaba los tomates y Emil la regaliz-, también tenían un hermano demasiado pegajoso del que quejarse. Eran increíbles las cosas que los hacían compatibles.

-Oye Emil ¿Sabe bien el tiburón? Me dio curiosidad al ver lo comes como si fuera carne de vaca y sin tener que usar pinzas para la nariz…-Emil soltó una leve risa.

-Es normal que huela así- explicó- y aunque no lo creas fue conservado durante un año. No huele tanto como al inicio.- Lovino se quedó en blanco y el islandés continuó- La razón por la que no uso pinzas es, pues, porque no las necesito. Al principio es algo desagradable pero el sabor vale la pena, lo cual me recuerda… si quieres probarlo deberás acompañarlo de algo. Los principiantes encuentran el sabor, y el olor, algo fuerte.

El ojiverde asintió y Emil le pasó un tenedor con un pedazo del plato islandés. Lo observó un poco y respiró hondo, llevando el cubierto a su boca.

Cada mordida era una explosión de sabores que le resultaron desde asqueroso hasta delicioso. El sabor era demasiado fuerte y tuvo que tomarse todo un vaso de refresco-Emil dijo que sabría mejor con aguardiente islandés pero no podían darle eso a un menor- para soportarlo, escupiendo todo después y haciendo un gran desastre. Al menos su ropa no se ensució. Pero, sorpresivamente no sabía mal. Era como comer uno de esos quesos apestosos, el sabor era fuerte pero no por eso era malo. El ojivioleta dijo que eso mismo pensó él al principio y que significaba que le había gustado. Lisa había salido para el momento en que todo sucedió y no pudo evitar reír ante semejante espectáculo que había hecho Lovino. Emil se sumó a las carcajadas y hasta el mimo italiano terminó riendo también. Tenía que admitirlo, fue algo muy gracioso.

Luego de que todos se habían calmado- y de que limpiaran el desastre- la australiana le entregó su comida a Lovino y este le pagó mientras que esperaba al ojivioleta. Ese tiburón le había quitado el apetito así que solo se tomó un batido de fresa y guardó su Calzone. Al terminar Emil ambos chicos se despidieron de Lisa y salieron del restaurante.

-Que bueno que no se molestó… hiciste un desastre allá- comentó Emil con una sonrisa ladina que casi no se podía notar.

-Bueno, Lisa es una chica muy amable y pues, viste que ella estaba ahí cuando pasó todo- el islandés asintió.

-¿Son amigos ustedes?

-No. Ella le hizo suplencias a mi profesor de cocina en la Academia hace tiempo y nos habló de su restaurante. Luego de que volviera el profesor decidí ir a visitar el lugar y desde entonces se volvió una conocida. Podrías decir que si es mi amiga pero solo la veo en el restaurante. Es una maldita abusiva, siempre me juega bromas.

-Ya veo, pues eso pensé. Se ve que es algo infantil- ambos se detuvieron en un semáforo- Hey, Lovino. ¿Quieres intercambiar números? Eres alguien pasable- Lovino sonrió ladino.

-Tú no eres tan fastidioso, mocoso.- los dos intercambiaron sus números y siguieron su camino- Por cierto, se supone que tu deberías estar en la escuela. ¿Te dio pereza ir?

-Digamos que sí. Igual, solo tengo que fingir que estaba enfermo y ya. Además tengo testigos.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quién?- Emil lo miró serio y con simpleza respondió.

-Tú, ¿Quién más?

-Oh, ya veo- ambos siguieron caminando, hasta que…- Espera ¡¿Qué?! ¡No voy a hacer cubrirte maldición!

-Tarde. Ya eres mi testigo.

-¡Maldito mocoso!

 _¡Pero que chico tan raro!_

 **OMG este capítulo ha sido más largo que los otros dos**

 **Y ESPAÑA AUN NO SALE**

 **Pero por otro lado parece que Lovino tiene un amigo, ¡Y no dijo tantas malas palabras! :D**

 **Lisa es… bueno… una extra. Habrá varios personajes así pero no tendrán importancia en el fic… o tal vez sí. Okno… pero tal vez sí(?).**

 **La idea de crear una isla especial salió de mi cabecita al no decidirme por una ciudad en donde poner la escuela. Así que cree un lugar donde pueda hacer lo que quiera *posa como el Doctor malito* aish soy tan malota.**

 **Poco a poco el fic comenzará a tomar su rumbo (el cual ya tengo planeado ¡YAY!) y vendrá el drama rompe kokoros(?)**

 **Si les gusta la historia no duden en comentar y votar. Mi dieta básica son los votos *v*) también pueden comentar sus teorías sobre por qué Antonio no quiere a Lovi o sobre las otras parejas… lo que me recuerda que debo ponerlas:**

 ***Modo "Serio"***

 **Este fic tendrá como parejas principales:**

 _Spamano_

 _GerIta_

 **Y como parejas secundarias:**

 _UsUk_

 _Franada_

 _RoChu_

 _Giripan_

 _PruAus_

 _HongIce_

 _DenNor_

 _SuFin_

 _LietPol_

 _Bulgaria x Rumania o Rumania x Bulgaria (aún no sé quién es el seme… una ayudita aquí plz… si no es que soy la única que apoya esa pareja…)_

 _Y otra que se me venga a la cabeza (~ *·w·* )~_

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**

 **Se despide**

 _Utau!_


End file.
